


It’s no Picnic

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Marriage, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Short little stories about Becky and Tobey raising a family together.





	1. Tying the Knot [Part I]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WordGirl tells the villains about her future marriage.

“You’re getting  _ married _ ?” Dr. Two-Brains practically squealed in excitement at WordGirl’s sudden announcement.

She had gathered all the villains together to announce her engagement, most likely to plan accordingly, and every villain was absolutely pleased by the news. Especially Two-Brains, who had come to see the girl has a daughter, despite their hero and villain status.

“Oh, that’s so sweet,” Chuck couldn’t help but gush, “Who’s the special someone?” he asked.

WordGirl let out a nervous laugh at all the sudden pleasantness that filled the room. She honestly hadn’t expected the villains to be so supportive of her marriage, but they also didn’t know who she was getting married to. Her gaze flicked to Tobey, seated in one of the back rows, who was smiling at her with some new found happiness.

“Whoever it is better treat you right!” Granny May snapped, “Why, if anyone so much as lays a hand on you, you give ‘em a good—”

“I can assure you,” WordGirl quickly cut in, “The person I’m marrying wouldn’t dream of hurting me,” she explained, face going a light pink.

“Well, if he does, you just come right to us, and we’ll give him a good fight!” the Butcher spoke up, a cheerfulness in his voice. No one was going to hurt WordGirl except for the villains, and even then they always tried not to hurt her too much.

“Now, who is this dashing young fellow you plan to marry?” Tobey asked, a grin spread across his face.

The other villains immediately erupted into similar questions, all so curious as to who had finally won WordGirl’s heart, and who was worthy enough to be her significant other.

“I would tell you,” she started, gaining the villains attention, “But, secret identity, and all,” her voice grew a little quieter at the mention of her double life, “The reason I’m letting you all know, is, well, I wanted to ask if you guys wouldn’t commit any crimes on my wedding day.”

Immediately, the villains agreed to the lack of committing crime, only wishing they could be invited, but knew that it wasn’t a possibility.

WordGirl quickly gave them the date, repeatedly thanking them for their couportation, “I’ll be sure to send you pictures!” she chirped, waving to everyone before zooming out of the room.

“Gosh, can you believe it?” Two-Brains couldn’t help but ask, a pleasant smile on his face, “Our little WordGirl is all grown up!” he nearly sobbed, wiping a tear from his eye.

Tobey took that as his cue to sneak out of the room, briefly fixing his hair as he spotted Becky waiting for him at the end of the sidewalk.


	2. Tying the Knot [Part II]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky tells her family she’s getting married.

Becky swallowed thickly, gaze shifting between her family and Tobey’s mother.

Dinner had just ended and Becky had said she had an announcement to make. The Botsfords and Claire waited patiently for what Becky was planning to say.

She gnawed on her lower lip, wondering why it was so much easier to tell the villains that it was her own family, but as she felt Tobey gently squeeze her hand under the table, she didn’t feel as nervous anymore.

“Um, Mom, Dad, Mrs. McCallister,” Becky slowly began, shifting her gaze around the table, “Tobey and I…” she trailed off, face flushing in embarrassment. She wanted to just bury her face in her food and forget the conversation, but this whole thing was like a bandaid, you just had to rip it off, “Tobey and I are getting married!”

A silence filled the room for several seconds, only to be cut through by Sally and Tim’s squeals of excitement.

Claire smiled, wiping a tear that threatened to slip from her eye, “Oh, this is such wonderful news,” she said sincerely, pleased to discover her boy had found someone he truly loved.

“Ha!” TJ exclaimed, holding out his hand to Bob, “You owe me twenty bucks.”

Bob gave an annoyed squeak and handed off the money.

“You were  _ betting _ on our  _ love life _ ?” Becky snapped in annoyance.

Bob gave a small squeak in reply, explaining to Becky what they were exactly betting on.

“So, you bet that we would have confessed our engagement next month, and TJ bet this month?”

Bob nodded in confirmation.

“I still can’t believe I won!” TJ said triumphantly, “Considering you kept beating around the bush all those other times,” he tagged on, briefly recalling the numerous times Becky had planned to tell the family about her engagement, only to chicken out last minute.

“Now, TJ, you know it’s not polite to bet on your sisters love life,” Sally spoke up, a disapproving look in her eyes.

“Sorry, Mom, and Becky,” TJ gave a halfhearted apology, tucking the money into his pocket.


	3. Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is practicing for the upcoming wedding.

The wedding was originally much smaller, but knowing the Botsford’s, they took up most of the empty pews on the McCallister’s side, where only Claire and Tobey’s grandmother sat.

Becky had asked Tobey if he was okay with only his mother and grandmother showing up, and Tobey gave her an unexpected answer.

“I don’t mind, really,” he hummed during the small intermission, where Claire and her mother were being bombarded with questions and greetings from various Botsfords, “My dad, and most of his family are off in the United Kingdom, so I don’t expect them to drop everything and fly down here,” he explained, a small smile resting on his face, “My mum’s family doesn’t really like me much, and I don’t blame them for that. I was a very malicious child.”

“Still, it’s kind of sad most of your family didn’t show up,” Becky couldn’t help but reply.

Tobey offered her a small smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, “It might be, but at least we’ve got your family to liven things up.”

“There’s the two lovebirds!” Bampy exclaimed, as he approached Becky and Tobey, a wide grin on his face.

“Bampy!” Becky chirped, quickly wrapping him into a tight hug, “I can’t believe you made it!”

“Course I did!” Bampy replied, returning the tight hug, “It might just be a rehearsal, but we Botsford’s want to make everything perfect!” he explained, releasing Becky from the hug and offering Tobey a wide smile.

Tobey held out his hand for Bampy to shake, “It’s nice to meet you,” he greeted.

“Well, isn’t that _something_ ,” Bampy breathed, shaking the hand offered to him, “You’re the same boy who built all those robots just to get my granddaughters attention!”

“Uh, beg your pardon?” Tobey couldn't help but reply, a confused look crossing his face.

“Becky told me all about it,” Bampy explained, voice going a little quieter, so the other family members couldn’t hear, “The boy who’s got a crush on WordGirl ends up marrying her,” he let out a light laugh, grinning, “Well, I better leave you two alone and go catch up with the family,” he chirped, giving a light wave as he left the pair alone.

Becky offered a sheepish grin to Tobey, “I probably should have told you this earlier, but, Bampy is the only one in the family, save for Bob, that knows I’m WordGirl,” she explained in a hushed voice.

Tobey crossed his arms, shooting Becky a look, “That would have been very useful information, yes,” he replied flatly.

Becky responded with a simple shrug, smile unwavering.


	4. Resignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobey hands in his resignation letter.

“You’re  _ leaving _ ?” Granny May exclaimed, a look of shock on her face, “But, darling, whatever for?” she asked, gaze shifting from the sheet of paper she held in her hand to Tobey.

“Ah, well…” he trailed off, a sadness in his eyes. He hadn’t told the other villains of his decision to quit just yet, only turning to Granny May because she was the one who tended to deal with these types of matters.

“You’re not upset WordGirl is getting married are you?” the elder lady inquired, “I know you have a crush on the girl, but this is a bit drastic, don’t you think?” her voice was soothing as she gently placed a hand on Tobey’s elbow, “You could always—”

Tobey held up a hand, cutting Granny May short, “I’m resigning because my mother found me a job at a robotics engineering company,” he explained, a small smile on his face.

Grandolyn frowned deeply, “Oh, I see,” she muttered, letting out a small sigh, “Well, I’ll let the other villains know, and we’ll set up a going away party...”

“That won’t be necessary,” Tobey spoke up, “I would like to leave quietly, if that’s alright with you,” his sad smile didn’t falter.

There was a brief pause, as if she was silently debating on what to say next. After several seconds, she stood as tall as she could in her old age, and pulled the taller man into a tight hug, “We’re all going to miss you, Theodore,” she muttered, “Just keep in touch with us, alright?”

Tobey slowly returned the hug, startled at first by the sudden embrace, “I will, Grandolyn,” he quietly replied, briefly adjusting his position so he was lower to the ground.

The two villains remained in their position for a few seconds, letting the reality of the situation slowly sink in. It was never easy saying goodbye to people you’ve known for almost your whole life, even if you would fight with them sometimes, even if they could be cruel, it still hurt to think that they wouldn't see each other as much as they used to. Tobey had seen the villains as part of his family, and he silently made a promise to himself that he would visit them or call them as much as he could.

Granny May released him from the hug, wiping a stray tear from her eye, “Now, you get outta here before we both start crying,” she nearly sobbed, offering the boy genius one last smile.

Tobey couldn't help but laugh lightly, nodding in agreement, “Yeah, right,” he sniffed, clearing his throat and offering a small wave as he made his way to the entrance of the building, “Stay safe and out of trouble.”

“I’m supposed to say that to you!” Granny May called after Tobey as he left the room.

As he stepped out, he turned to glance up at the Evil Villains Association building. He wasn’t sure how the other villains would feel when they discovered he left. Perhaps he should have gone with the going away party. Then again, he didn’t have much time to plan it, considering he had a wedding tomorrow.

There was a gentle tap on Tobey’s shoulder, “How’d it go?” a familiar, soft spoken voice cut through his thoughts.

“Better than expected,” he replied, simply, turning to offer Violet a small smile, “Thanks again for coming with,” he briefly adjusted his coat as the wind suddenly picked up speed.

“It’s no problem,” Violet reassured, her smile unwavering, “It’s my job as your friend to be there for you if you need me,” she explained, unable to help but grin.

Tobey simply hummed, shaking his head and starting his walk to his car, “You are too kind for your own good,” he stated.

Violet didn’t respond as she followed behind him, still smiling. There wasn’t much she could say as a counter to his statement, considering he was right, so she thought it best to leave the conversation as is.


End file.
